


you owe me

by punkhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Tumblr Prompt, lydia is determined to make jackson jealous, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not going to pretend to date you!” Cora hissed.<br/>Lydia narrowed her eyes at her. “I said get over here and be my girlfriend for five minutes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you owe me

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was just cordia + fake dating, so here it is. one of my favourite tropes to tbh

“I am not going to pretend to date you!” Cora hissed.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at her. “I _said_ get over here and be my girlfriend for five minutes.”

Cora glared but Lydia didn’t budge. Lydia’s ex, Jackson something or other, was a few aisles over but she didn’t understand why it mattered. But apparently he was dating some girl Lydia didn’t like which somehow led to pretending _they_ were dating.

“Do not make me tell your brother about how his x-box really broke,” Lydia threatened.

“You wouldn’t.”

“You know very well I would.”

“Fuck you,” Cora grumbled, taking the other girl’s hand in her own.

“If you really want to work that into the agreement,” Lydia said, yanking her through the candles section of the Macy’s they were at. Cora gaped at her and just barely avoided tripping over her own feet.

“Lydia!”

The redhead just shrugged and peered around the corner, probably looking for Jackson. She must have seen him because the next second she was wrapping her arm around Cora’s waist and pulling her so that they were hip to hip. Lydia’s body was warm against hers and she had to beat down a small fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Under no circumstances did Cora’s emotions _flutter._ Especially not in regards to Lydia Martin.

She knew she shouldn’t have agreed to this shopping trip. She should have just gotten Allison a gift certificate for her birthday and avoided the whole mess.

“Look happy,” Lydia warned.

Cora scowled and Lydia stepped on her foot.

Before she could react they were turning the corner and were suddenly face to face with some blonde douche bro who had a girl who looked remarkably like Lydia on his arm.

“Oh hello Jackson,” Lydia said, her voice sickly sweet.

The douche bro straightened his spine, taking the two of them in. His eyes lingered on where their arms were looped around each other. The other redhead, the not-Lydia, was glowering.

“Lydia,” he said finally, voice stiff. “How are you?”

“Oh I’m excellent,” Lydia replied brightly, rubbing small circles with her thumb over Cora’s hipbone. Even through her jeans it made something in her unfurl. Jackson tracked the movement and Cora could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek. He looked constipated.

“Excellent,” he said and he bared his teeth in what Cora assumed was supposed to be a smile. He and Lydia just stared at each other, waiting to see who would look away first. Lydia always won that game, not that Cora would ever admit to her own defeat on that front.

The not-Lydia watched the two of them and she looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel.

“Well are you going to introduce me or not?” the girl asked, pushing at Jackson’s arm. He broke eye contact first and Lydia grinned.

“Emily this is Lydia. Lydia, this is Emily,” he said with a stilted voice. Then he turned his attention to Cora. “Who are you?”

His voice was close to venomous. It was incredibly satisfying.

“Cora,” she said coolly, smoothing her hand over Lydia’s waist and pulling her even closer. “Lydia’s girlfriend.”

He glanced back at Lydia with a surprised look on his face. “Since when do you-”

“A lot has changed,” Lydia said, effectively cutting him off. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have things to do.”

They left him and Emily staring after them as they walked away, arms still around each other. When they got far enough away they detangled themselves and Cora’s side felt cold from the loss of contact.

“So,” she said. “That’s your ex.”

Lydia glared at her. “Don’t say a word.”

Cora shrugged, running her fingers over the case of jewelry they had stopped in front of. They still hadn’t picked anything out for Allison. “I wasn’t going to say anything. Hey what about this?”

Lydia leaned over to look at the necklace she was pointing out. “No gold,” she said. “Allison only wears silver.”

Cora moved to a different case, one without any gold pieces in it. “He seems like an asshole.”

“I told you not to say anything.”

“I pretended to date you Martin, did what you asked. You only get to boss me around so much in a day.”

“I didn’t realize I had a daily limit,” Lydia mused. “I’ll have to remember to take advantage of that more often.”

“I wouldn’t get any ideas if I were you. I want something in return.”

Lydia eyed her suspiciously. “What do you want?”

“I haven’t decided yet. But you owe me Red.”

“I hate when you call me that.”

Cora grinned. “I know.”

Eventually they decided on a pair of earrings and a bottle of Allison’s favourite perfume. Cora still thought they should go to the sporting goods store and at least _look_ at the arrows but Lydia was firm against it.

“Her family is a bunch of weapons nuts. Her dad gets her new arrows every year,” she reasoned while they went through the checkout line. “We need to make sure she gets something a bit more feminine.”

Cora didn’t see why that was particularly necessary but she decided to leave it alone. Allison was Lydia’s best friend after all.

They were almost back to Lydia’s car when they spotted Jackson and Emily again. They were coming out of the store and it looked like they were having some kind of fight. Emily spotted them in the parking lot and it seemed to incense her more as she gestured wildly towards them. Cora took the moment to grab Lydia by the waist and pull her so that their bodies were slotted together.

“What-” Lydia started.

“Just go with it,” Cora said. And then she leaned down and kissed her.

Lydia froze, fingers gripping Cora’s arms tight. But it only took a moment for her to soften and then she was pliant, mouth moving against Cora’s as she brought her hands up to tangle in her hair.

Kissing a girl, kissing _Lydia_ , was nothing like kissing boys. Lydia was all softness, her lips slightly sticky from her lipgloss and making her taste like strawberries. Cora swept her tongue across them, a question, and Lydia let her in. Cora explored her mouth, tipping her head to get a better angle.

And fuck if she couldn’t kiss her for hours. But they were doing this for a _reason._ Right.

Cora pulled away and looked down at Lydia who was still wrapped in her arms. Her eyes were blown wide and her lips were swollen, hair slightly mussed. They were both breathing heavy and Cora felt that damn fluttering in her stomach again.

Lydia looked away first and glanced back towards the store.

“Are they gone?” Cora asked.

Lydia nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

Cora loosened her grip so that the other girl could pull away if she wanted to. She didn’t.

“Now you owe me two favours.”

Lydia  lowered her hands so that they slide down Cora’s back and slipped them into the back pockets of her jeans, pulling them against each other again. Cora’s breath hitched as she looked down at her. Lydia licked her lips.

“I’m okay with that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know of any mistakes you may have spotted, i never have my stuff beta' cause i'm super lazy.
> 
> also come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
